User blog:UkantorEX/Tome Of Lies Trilogy - All Character Themes
Greetings, bitches, it's me again. When I haven't been writing Shadows Of Deception, I've been browsing the plethora of video game soundtracks at my disposal to find fitting themes for my characters, mostly tracks from BlazBlue I haven't used yet, as well as Crisis Core, seeing as that has over 50 tracks to choose from, it's what the original basis of my story was inspired by and based on, and it's what I promised myself I would stick to in general, minus a few BlazBlue and Monster Hunter themes here and there (obviously MH themes for the monsters involved). I've got a fair few down-pat but I'm still on the look out for more. I'm seriously contemplating taking a bite out of FFXIII's music, as that is the kind of music I have in mind for the second and third -and hopefully darker- installments. Anyway, enough of my waffling, let's have a listen to the tracks. ^_^ NOTE: The last ten-or-so characters you won't know anything about yet. You know their names, but it's better for the suspense if you just ignore them overall until they debut. And please don't nag me with when they'll come into the story and all that because I'll just ignore you, and as a further measure to prevent such annoyances (which I admittedly have brought upon myself by revealing their names) I'll tell you now that almost all of them won't even be in this book at all. As for their affiliation, I think you'll be able to tell by the sound of their theme. NOTE #2: This one Blog will include all the themes for all the characters/monsters throughout the trilogy, I just put SoD in the title because I don't have a title for the trilogy yet, just the individual titles. Character Themes Dante Sky Blue Eyes, Blood Red Sword Alexis TBC Aaron TBC (I know what it will be but if I reveal it now, it could lead to spoilers, honestly) April The Blue One Yumi Kimimoto Courage Flare Ruby TBC Teiko TBC Ash Spring Sakura (This is a reference because Ash's favourite flower is the Sakura blossom) Ichiro TBC Irvine TBC Miyuki Sawashiro The Moon Child Thain Bloody Axe (here for vocal version) Shikimaru Tetsuya Kobayashi 1: The Separatist Lord 2: 3: 4: 5: Archminister Grimsley Crowsong Shin Mei Appear, Ninjutsu Master! Sayuri Saitō Sabaku Chāmu On'nanoko! Laretta Ishida A Charming Aristocrat Alexander Ishida Her Ladyship's Brother (They share a theme (although this is a remix) because they're related, and I think it's fitting that way) Angelica Shizukesa Harmony's Right Hand Shinigami The Insanity of Carnage Akhina Malevolent Queen Narka The Sins of Science Lyka Stygian Rampage Leena TBC Yakuza Shigenoi Before the Bloodshed ??? A Dark Past Ito Kenjinara The Power of Knowledge Tao TBC Monster Themes Goa Magara The Plaguespreader One-Eyed Gurenzeburu Vengeance Torrent Akura Jebia TBC Abysal Lagiacrus Phantom of the Abyss Mad Gigginox The Mad Venom Mad Barioth The Mad Fanged Wyvern Jaganoto TBC Ouroboros The Infinity Serpent Viral Miralis The Mad Flame of Calamity Versus Themes Dante vs Shin Mei The Way of the Warrior Dante vs Angelica Cruel Fate April vs One-Eyed Gurenzeburu One Shade Blue, Forty-Nine Shades Red (Pending) ??? vs Narka Meet Your Maker Shin Mei vs Shinigami [Title TBD] Shin Mei vs Shikimaru Defy Authority Alexis vs Angelica Sweet Salvation Ash vs ??? End of the Crumbling Path Couples Themes Dante x Alexis Evanescence - Before The Dawn Aaron x April TBC ??? x ??? TBC ??? x ??? Evanescence - Lose Control Pending Themes This section is a "sandbox" of sorts, for themes I intend to use but haven't decided on where to assign yet (marked with *), as well as themes that I have deliberately not assinged to existing characters to avoid any possible hints at character development (marked with **). Misty Peaks Battle Theme (BlackLute remix)* Proof of a Hero (BlackLute remix)** Kushala Daora Theme (BlackLute remix)* The Hunter's Mark (BlackLute remix)* Category:Blog posts